Welcome to Our (Weirdo) Family, BH6!
by Aria Miyuki
Summary: Late fic. Xover with ROTG, HTTYD, Tangled, Brave, and Frozen/Big Hero 6 sudah meluncur! Apa yang akan dilakukan the Big Five untuk menyambut sang adik baru?/"O' God, aku tidak tahu kau hobi menculik anak, Rapunzel."/"Defak gue dimana." "Kutub Selatan?" "...Wat."/RnR?


" _Damn_! Kemana bocah itu!?"

"Hei ho~! Oi, _kangaroo_ ~!"

" _What the_ –Turun kamu, Jack! Ayo kita bertarung secara jantan!"

Elsa _facepalm_ bersama Merida melihat kelakuan _childish_ Jack _uhuk_ sangpacar _uhuk_. "Lagi-lagi..."

Di kediaman North Pole, para _guardians_ dan Big Five–minus Rapunzel yang entah kemana dia– sedang melakukan reunian diselingi dengan kejahilan dari sang _Spirit of Ice_. Di tengah-tengah acara 'Ayo-Tangkap-Jack', seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ terlalu panjang mendobrak masuk.

"SEMUANYA~! _MITTE,_ _MITTE_ ~!"

Teriakan cetar membahana sukses membuat sang pelaku petakilan lepas pegangannya dari langit-langit dan jatuh ke tumpukan mainan gagal. Keras.

Dan untuk hari ini, Rapunzel hampir digiring hip-hip-hura keliling Kutub Selatan kalau saja mereka sesinting Author(?).

"Rapunzel! _Gosh_! Kau bikin jantungan saja! _And, wait_ ," Jack melompat kearah Rapunzel. "Barusan... kau memakai bahasa Jepang kan?"

Hening.

"Untuk kali ini, aku akui kau mempunyai otak, _mate_."

"Hei!"

Rapunzel menganggu heboh. "Benar! Oh, Jack~ Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku~!" Serunya riang sambil mengitari... sebuah karung? Terisi, tentunya.

Jack terdiam melihat buntelan karung tersebut. "...Aku merasa sangat familiar dengan ini... Hey, Hiccup, kau tahu?" Tanyanya kepada sang kakak pertama dari Big Five.

"Hm..." Hiccup menautkan alisnya, sedikit ragu untuk menjawab. "Bukannya ini karung yang dipakai _guardians_ untuk menangkapmu, Jack?"

Kembali hening.

"..."

"...Jack? Kenapa–oi, oi, Yeti. Kau mau kemana?"

"...Ah. Aku ingat sekarang. Dan yang memasukkanku ke karung itu... para Yeti."

" ..."

" _Please don't ask_ , Hiccup."

"..."

"...Jragh. Grhgalobck."

"...Ya. Tidak apa-apa kok, Yeti. Aku tidak marah. Hanya sedikit trauma."

"Ijrkbluetgh."

"..."

"Ka-kalau begitu..." Elsa berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Rapunzel, bisakah kau menjelaskan kenapa kau _..._ _terlalu_ kegirangan?"

"Ah! Benar!" Rapunzel buru-buru membuka ikatan karungnya. "Dan... taa-daa~!"

Dibalik karung tersebut, terlihat seorang anak _asian_ -ish berambut _black messy_ dan berkaus merah dengan _jacket hoodie_ biru tertidur –atau pingsan?–menyender ke sebuah koper merah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, hening.

" _O' God_ , aku tidak tahu kau hobi menculik anak, Rapunzel." Kicau Merida.

* * *

 **[Welcome To Our (Weirdo) Family, Big Hero 6!]  
By : ****Miyucchi sang Cappuccino**

 **.**

 **Summary :  
Xover w/ ROTG, HTTYD, Tangled, Brave, and Frozen/Big Hero 6 sudah meluncur! Apa yang akan dilakukan the Big Five untuk menyambut sang adik baru?/"O' God, aku tidak tahu kau hobi menculik anak, Rapunzel."/"Ba-la-la-la." "IMUUUTTTT!"/RnR?**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer(s) :  
Rise Of The Guardians  
How to Train Your Dragon  
** _ **Owned By Dreamworks  
**_ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** _ **  
**_ **Tangled  
Brave  
Frozen  
** _ **Owned By Disney  
**_ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _ **  
**_ **Big Hero 6** _ **  
Owned By Disney and Marvel**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning(s) :  
OOC, OOT, Just For Fu~n, Typo(s), AU** **-ish** **,** **Too** **Many Crossovers, DLL.  
** _BH6 ITU RATED T+++ ALA DISNEEEEYYYY—–maaf. Tapi itu benar! D:_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
** **The Big Five-Centric  
(Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, Elsa)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

 _Third POV_

"He... _A new member_?"

"Ya!"

Hiccup tekekeh pelan melihat tarian kebahagiaan(?) Rapunzel. "Jarang sekali mereka mengambil Asia... Yang paling kuingat terakhir kali itu Mulan, kan?"

Sang pemilik rambut _blonde_ tersenyum simpul. "Jangan kaget! Dia–"

" _SAY WHA'_ –!?" Teriakan cetar membahana Merida memotong omongan Rapunzel. Matanya melotot ke sebuah kalimat pada salah satu kertas dari dokumen yang dia baca. "San Frasokyo!? Apaan tuh!? Dan–tahun 2035? _ISN' THA' MEAN_ , _FUTU'E_!?"

" _DING-DONG_ ~!" Rapunzel merayap(?) ke belakang Merida. "Dia campuran! Di _timeline_ _-_ nya, San Frasisco dan Tokyo bersatu! Keren, kan?"

" _Oh My God_!" Tooth Fairy membelalakkan matanya. "Kalau begitu, aku bisa mengumpulkan gigi dengan cepat! Dan akan ada banyak anak-anak yang memiliki gigi seindah Jack! Kyaaaa~!"

Sedetik kemudian, kurcaci-kurcaci sibuk menangkap para Baby Tooth yang mat–pingsan bahagia.

Jack tertawa hambar. "Merida, pinjam sebentar." Dia merebut berkas-berkas tersebut dan membacanya, tidak peduli dengan protesan gadis disebelahnya.

" _Hy_ –no, H-Hi...Ro... Hiro... Hamada? Bah, susah sekali menyebutnya," Pandangannya beranjak kearah bawah. "...Umur 14 tahun... sekolah di–eh. EH!?"

"Ada apa, Jack?" Jack menunjuk sebaris kalimat dengan ekspresi 'wat-the-hell-yang-bener-aja'. "Bocah ini–kuliah! Dia, _Hyro_ Hemada – _or whatever_ –sudah kuliah! Beneran ini nggak salah ketik?!"

Merida memutar bola matanya frustasi. "Jack, namanya Hiro, bukan _Hyro_. Dan memangnya kenapa dengan 'kuliah'? _I mean, isn't tha' no'mal right_?" Seluruh _guardians_ menatapnya aneh. "Eh?"

"Um, Merida, itu tidak normal–atau lebih tepatnya, jarang," North berdehem sesaat. "Karena jenjang kuliah biasanya diisi oleh manusia yang berumur 17 hingga 21 tahun, itu pun kalau mereka beruntung."

"Itu artinya..."

"Bisa dibilang dia spesial."

Sandy tersenyum lebar sambil menggambar _emoticon_ 'good job' dengan pasirnya, tidak sadar kalau _eggnog_ miliknya sudah berpindah tangan.

"Um... daripada itu," Suara penuh ragu Elsa menarik perhatian semua. "Bisa tolong bantu aku untuk membawa koper ini? Dan Rapunzel, jangan lupa kau bertanggung jawab dengan anak ini."

* * *

"Ringan."

"Iya North, kau sudah mengatakannya itu dari tadi."

"Ringan."

"North."

"TERLALU RINGAN, HICCUP!" North menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Hiccup heboh. "Untuk umur 14 tahun, tubuhnya terlalu kurus! Ringan! Demi _Man In the Moon_ , apa dia tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan _cookies_ dan kue!?"

Jack menautkan alisnya. "Um... Kurasa pernah," Matanya melirik ke tubuh mungil –atau kurus? –yang mulai menggeliat. "Ah. Dia bangun."

Sang bocah berjaket biru itu mengucek-ucek matanya. "Argh... Apa yang terjadi? Seingatku tadi aku sedang meng- _upgrade_ Baymax dan–" Ucapannya terhenti tatkala iris coklatnya betemu dengan iris _bright green-ish_ yang penuh akan keingin-tahuan. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa familiar dengan seseorang.

"Honey... Lemon?" Bisiknya pelan. Teriakan tertahan dari gadis–yang dia sangka Honey Lemon–seperti siksaan untuk kupingnya. "U-uhh... Beneran bukan Honey _. Um... Do you know_ – _HOLY_ – _ **WHERE THE HELL AM I!?**_ "

Hiro memandang keluar jendela dengan horor. "SALJU!? GUNUNG ES!? Jadi ini–KUTUB SELATAN!? _THE HE– WHAT IN THE WORLD– ARE–,_ " Dia kembali memandang yang lain dengan tatapan 'oi-defak-gue-dimana-dan-lo-siapa'. Yah, siapa yang tidak akan percaya setelah dirimu pingsan secara misterius, dan bangun-bangun dikelilingi oleh orang-orang tidak dikenal di tempat yang bahkan tidak dapat dilacak oleh GPS–barusan Hiro mengeceknya–yang terletak di Kutub Selatan nun jauh di mato? "Okay. _AND_ _**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS**_ _!?_ "

" _Whoa, easy mate. What a big words for a tiny human like you_ ," Alis sang pemilik _messy hair_ berkedut, namun dirinya terlalu _shock_ saat mengetahui siapa yang berbicara. _A human-like kangaroo. With some healty tiny muslce –hidden by fluffy fur._ _The heck_? "Sebelum kau berkomentar, mari aku pertegas. Aku adalah kelinci, _okay_?" Gerutu Bunny mengingat kejahilan dari sang _guardian of ice_ yang super-duper–jangan lupa pake banget–ngeselin.

"O...kay?" Hiro masih dalam ekspresi yang sama. "Tapi kalian masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku! Aku!" Rapunzel meloncat kesana-kemari dengan lincah–lupa kalau rambutnya belum dikepang. "Aku Rapunzel dari dimensi 'Tangled'! Salam kenal, Hiro~!"

Sang lelaki yang paling muda terpana melihat yang lain sibuk merapikan rambut gadis itu sebelum menyadari kejanggalan dari kalimatnya. "U-uh... Darimana kau tahu namaku, Rapunzel? Dan kurasa lebih baik rambutmu diikat terlebih dahulu. Dan–oh , apa yang kau maksud 'Dimensi'?"

" _Well_ ," Hiccup berjalan kearah Hiro. "Percaya atau tidak, kita semua –ya, semua–bukan berasal dari 'dunia' yang sama denganmu–tapi kita tetap manusia kok! Yah, kalau soal mereka dan Jack...," Pandangannya beralih ke belakang diikuti sang _main character_ Big Hero Six. "Bisa dibilang sebagai 'mantan' manusia. Dan ngomong-ngomong, namaku Hiccup–percayalah, kau tidak akan mau tahu nama lengkapku. Dari dimensi 'How to Train Your Dragon'."

"... _Gomenne_ , Hiccup. Bisa langsung _to the point_?" Sampai sekarang Hiro masih tidak menyangka otaknya dapat menerima informasi segila ini. _Thanks to parallel method then_.

" _Geez_ , kau tidak perlu sesarkastik itu, bocah jenius." Merida mendengus pelan. "Asal kau tahu saja, kita semua ini bisa dibilang tinggal di ' _timeline'_ yang berbeda. Atau bahkan di ' _hidden timeline'_ yang tidak tercatat sejarah? _God knows_. _And_ _cheers_. Merida dari dimensi 'Brave'. Salam kenal."

"Dan aku Elsa, dari dimensi 'Frozen.' Salam kenal, Hiro Hamada." Elsa mengulurkan tangannya ke Hriro dan dibalas dengan cengiran kecil.

"Uh... Kenapa tanganku jadi sedikit berembun?"

Ia terkekeh. "Maaf, ini karena kekuatanku."

Hiro kicep. Tapi bukan berarti dia nggak penasaran. Keanehan yang diluar logika–untuk otak _nerdy_ sepertinya–sudah terlalu memenuhi pikirannya.

"Yo!" Sebuah bola salju mengenai kepalanya. "Aku Jack Frost, dari dimensi 'Rise Of the Guardian'!" Seru sang lelaki berambut putih. Sangat kelihatan itu asli. "Tidak sama seperti yang lainnya, aku adalah _spirit_. Termasuk mereka berempat yang ada didepanmu."

Sandman tersenyum sambil berusaha menunjukkan siapa dirinya dengan pasir-pasir emasnya. "Sand...man...?" Hiro menautkan alisnya melihat gambar-gambar yang dibuatnya. "O-oh... Hm... Anak-anak... terkena pasir... seketika tidur... berasap? Hah?"

"Pfft," Jack berusaha tidak menatap balik tatapan sebal Sandy. "M-maksudnya, dia itu adalah _spirit_ yang bertugas memberikan mimpi indah ke anak-anak. Apabila terkena pasirnya, manusia dan bisa saja, _spirit_ pun langsung tertidur." Jelas lelaki tersebut seadanya. Yah, biarkan bocah pendek itu memahami segalanya.

"sebenarnya aku masih sepenuhnya tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi yasudah lah. Kalau yang lain?" Dia mengedarkan matanya ke arah _guardians_ lainnya. Tatapannya jatuh kepada North, seakan-akan pernah melihatnya. _Great, deja vu again_?

North tersenyum lebar. "Ohoho! Kau sepertinya merasa familiar denganku, bocah kecil. Baiklah! Namaku Nicholas St. North, panggil saja aku North. Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih menyukai _nickname_ -ku. Pasti kalian pernah dengar! Ohoho! Jadi–"

"Tolong jangan bertele-tele."

" –U-um, baiklah. Manusia mengenalku sebagai... Santa Claus." Ucap North sambil menepuk dadanya bangga. Ah, betapa senangnya dia melihat ekspresi sang bocah _nerdy_ itu.

" _WAIT, WHAT!? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME_!" Tawa hambar keluar terbata-bata dari mulutnya. "K-kupikir Santa Claus itu hanya mitos! Yah, Bibi Cass juga bilang sih kalau dia tidak pernah ada waktu untuk menyiapkan hadiah natal–TAPI TETAP SAJA!"

Jack memukul pelan kepala Hiro dengan tongkatnya, meninggalkan jejak es dirambutnya. "Hush. Aku tahu otakmu terlalu penuh dengan kelogikaan dunia, tapi untuk saat ini biarkan kegilaan–bagimu tentunya–seperti ini menyerap kedalam otakmu~"

Oh, oke. Jadi untuk kali ini mau tidak mau harus agak 'gila'? Baiklah.

Hiro menghela napas panjang sebelum menatap ke _guardians_ lainnya. "Ugh... Dan... Kalau kang–maksudku kelinci ini... siapa?" Tanyanya pelan ke sang kangguru- _wannabe_. Bukan karena ketakutan ataupun menahan tawa, tapi empunya sudah terlalu lelah.

Tidak disangka menerima informasi seperti ini saja dapat membuatnya jauh lebih capek dibandingkan saat membangun ulang Baymax.

Sang _pooka_ mendengus. Yah, setidaknya anak ini tidak bermaksud mengejeknya. "Hh... Aku kurang yakin anak sepertimu akan percaya atau tidak, tapi... oh, _who cares_. Namaku E. Aster Bunnymund, dan kau bisa memanggilku 'The Easter Bunny' atau 'Bunny'. Terserah. Dan, ya. Aku _kelinci_ yang bertugas untuk membuat dan menyembunyikan telur-telur di hari paskah."

"..." Sang anak berambut ala 'sarang burung' tersebut sempat membuka mulutnya –ingin berkomentar, namun ia tutup kembali demi menjaga kewarasan otaknya. "O-okay... Kalau yang–eeegh!? Eengh! Heeengh!"

Tooth menjerit penuh kegembiraan saat mengecek giginya Hiro. "Ya Tuhan! Kukira gigimu akan sedikit bolong-bolong karena kebiasaanmu memakan permen, tapi –sangat putih! Dan aroma manis ala _gummybear_ –yuck, kamu harus mengurangi makan makanan manis atau gigimu akan rusak. _Oh_ _Gosh_ –semuanya, lihatlah jarak diantara gigi depannya! Sungguh menggemaskaaaaan~!" Serunya diikuti jeritan–atau cicitan?–penuh kebahagiaan dari para baby tooth.

Dan butuh sekitar 15 menit untuk menarik Tooth dan pasukan mininya menjauh dari gigi Hiro. Tentu saja dengan menjadikan Jack sebagai korban kedua.

Tanpa mereka sadari, 'koper' merah milik Hiro mulai terbuka dengan sendirinya.

* * *

Tooth berdehem sesaat. "U-um... Baiklah, maaf soal yang tadi. Namaku Tooth Fairy. Kau pasti sudah tahu tugasku kan? Dan mereka adalah Baby Tooth. Biasanya mereka yang mengumpulkan gigi para anak-anak, sedangkan aku hanya... mengamati mereka." Hiro mengerutkan keningnya pada nada terakhir pada kalimatnya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak suka mendengar nada sedih seperti itu.

"Dari skala 1 hingga 10, bagaimana perasaan anda sekarang?"

Suara ala robotik namun familiar mengagetkan mereka semua, khususnya Tooth karena suara itu tepat dibelakangnya. Hiro membelalakkan matanya melihat yang barusan mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"Baymax! Sejak kapan kau diaktifkan!?" Serunya sambil berlari kecil kearah robot berbentuk marshmallow itu. Dibelakangnya, para Big Five dan The Guardians memandang takjub sang _walked_ - _marshmallow_.

"Aku memang tahu kalau anak ini mempunyai robot perawat yang imut..." Bisik Elsa terpana. "Tapi tidak ada yang bilang kau dia seimut ini!"

Rapunzel mengangguk setuju. " _Ditto_ , Elsa." Senyuman _ear_ - _to_ - _ear_ khas dirinya semakin sumigrah. Sang adik lelaki baru mereka memang penuh dengan kejutan!

"Wao." Hiccup tersenyum lebar. "Dari bentuk dan kerangkanya... tidak kusangka anak ini dapat meniru kakaknya dengan sempurna dalam sekali lihat. Ditambah sukses pada percobaan pertama." Dia mulai merasa agak prihatin dengan mendiang sang kakak, Hamada Tadashi.

"U-uuh..."

Semua pandangan menuju kearah sang maniak gigi yang kini sedikit bergetar. "Um... Tooth? Ada apa?" Tanya Jack.

"–tih... b-bulat..."

"He?"

"A-aku tidak–! Tahan–! _TO CUTEEE~~~!_ " Tooth memeluk tubuh Baymax gemas. "Kepala bulat nan mungil seperti lonceng, warna putih murni seindah gigi Jack–" "Hah!?" "–perut membal seperti balon, dan kaki mungil nan bundar~! Imuuuutttt~!"

Sesaat kemudian, Rapunzel ikut serta dalam acara 'squealing-huging-loving-Baymax'.

Merida mendecak pelan. Bukan, dia bukannya menganggap Baymax itu tidak berguna ataupun tidak menarik. Hanya saja dirinya sedikit risih dengan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa memeluk robot ala balon tersebut kalau panah-panah kesayangannya masih bertengger manis di punggungnya, atau salah satu bagian Baymax akan kempes bahkan meledak. 'Kan kasihan.

Jack terbang sambil mengitari Baymax. Hei, dia tidak pernah melihat robot seimut ini! Apalagi saat melihat bentuknya yang seperti marshmallow, dirinya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya hingga pecah. Dia hanya sebatas menepuk dan menoel bagian perut dan tangannya—tertawa kecil saat merasakan kemembalan sang balon putih berjalan tersebut.

North tertawa saat Baymax memiringkan kepalanya. Sebagai lelaki penyandang gelar The Guardian of Wonder sekaligus sang Santa Claus, dia sangat mengakui robot tersebut merupakan ciptaan yang sangat hebat. Ditambah dirinya kini mempunyai ribuan ide baru untuk hadiah natal berkat figur tersebut.

Reaksi sang _pooka_ tidak jauh berbeda dengan North. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya, entah itu karena dirinya berusaha menahan tawa atau didalam otaknya sudah ada ide baru untuk corak dan warna bagi telur-telur kesayangannya. Mengambil tema 'Putih' bukan ide yang buruk juga.

Baymax berusaha meng-scan Jack yang kebetulan tepat didepannya. " _Oh_ , _my_. Kau memiliki suhu tubuh yang berbeda dari semestinya. Biarkan aku menghangatkanmu. _Cuddle_ , _cuddle_." Sang marshmallow berjalan itu memeluk sang penyandang gelar 'The Guardian of Fun' dan mulai menghangatkan tubuhnya, lebih dari cukup untuk mengagetkan Jack.

"Wha –whoa, whoaaa! GYAAAA! PANAAAAS!" Sontak Jack langsung mengambil langkah seribu dari Baymax. "Oi, _Nerdy-boy_! Robotmu baru saja ingin membunuhku!" Ceracaunya sambil berusaha membekukan dirinya kembali.

Alis Hiro berkedut. " _Don't call me Nerdy-boy, you white-haired man_! Salahmu sendiri mempunyai suhu tubuh yang terlalu rendah dari manusia biasa." Dengusnya kesal. Sudah cukup dirinya dijuluki 'Nerd'. Kakaknya jauh lebih _nerdy_ dari dirinya!

"Argh! I'm _melting_!"

"Ugh, Jack, kau menetes! Dan mengenai panahku! Yuck!"

"Hei! Itu deskriminasi, Merida! Bisakah kau melihat aku sedang _meleleh_!?"

Hiro hanya tertegun melihat pertengkaran antara Jack dan Merida–walau Jack ada di lantai atas, sedangkan gadis itu di bawah–sebelum terkikik geli. Dirinya memang sedikit merasa agak 'gila' dengan segala fakta dan keanehan yang ada disini, namun...

'Terasa sangat nyaman,' Sebuah senyuman lebar tertera diwajahnya. 'Dan kurasa aku bisa mempercayai mereka.'

* * *

Apabila semua merespon positif, lain halnya dengan Sandman. Dia hanya memandang miris Hiro dan Baymax. Sebagai pembawa mimpi indah, dirinya sudah sering melihat imajinasi maupun ingatan yang manusia sebut sebagai 'mimpi buruk'. Dirinya juga bisa melakukan tugasnya kepada orang dewasa, walau dia lebih mengutamakan anak-anak dahulu. Karena baginya, 'mimpi buruk' manusia dewasa jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan anak kecil.

Dan yang membuatnya sedih, Hiro sudah menjadi 'manusia dewasa' ketika umurnya masih 10 tahun. Ditambah dengan kedua insiden tersebut... Sandman sangat bersyukur anak itu masih dapat tersenyum lebar.

Senyumannya semakin mengembang saat melihat Hiro bergurau bersama Rapunzel dan Elsa, diikuti dengan kejahilan Jack plus bentakan Merida. Tawa itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai tanda bahwa dia telah menerima mereka. Mengizinkan dirinya sendiri untuk terbuka dengan ketidaklogikaan dunia mereka.

Dia kembali menyesap _eggnog_ -nya. Ah, kalian tidak tahu betapa bahagianya dirinya.

"Ba-la-la-la."

Catatan untuk hari ini, jangan lupa undang Baymax ke segala acara.

* * *

 **And… the End!**

 **Sebuah fic gaje yang ditutup dengan ending maksa ;w;)**

 **Sebenarnya fic ini sudah dari dulu selesai–lebih tepatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu dan sudah pernah saya post di akun fb saya, dan baru sekarang kepikiran untuk nge-post di ffn sekarang :'3**

… **Ok saya bingung mau ngebacot apa lagi /oi**

 **Well,**

 **Review, please?**


End file.
